


Things That Go Bump In The Night...

by Pick_Your_Poison



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Almost-Drowning, Band-crossover, Dads just trying to raise their troublemaking child, Fighting, Gay dads, Magic, Minor Violence, Other, Vampires, Warlocks, Witches, Wolves, alcohol mentioned, hexes, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pick_Your_Poison/pseuds/Pick_Your_Poison
Summary: Halloween Fic uploaded a month late cause of anxiety! But I hope it's still enjoyable!Prompt: Their car breaks down in the middle of nowhere/the most dangerous part of townMain Characters: Mark Tuan, ChangkyunWord Limit: 5KChangkyun can't catch a break and a series of unfortunate events lead him to being stranded in a dangerous part of town....
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Things That Go Bump In The Night...

Changkyun looked through the smoky haze into the front room smirking, the party was still in full swing. Loads of people in a multitude of different costumes were packed together on the dancefloor screaming and singing at the top of their lungs excitedly. Changkyun liked Halloween as much as anyone else but as you got older it just became about getting drunk and getting into as much trouble as you possibly could, Changkyun didn’t need to use a ‘holiday’ as an excuse to do either of those things. So he decided to take a night off, he sat back and enjoyed the chaos swirling around him as everyone slowly got drunker and more reckless.

Unfortunately for Changkyun, that included his closest friends. He watched in horror as Minhyuk and Yugyeom held Bambam upside down, he was drinking beer out of a strange large funnel whilst Chan and Felix chanted ‘chug’ beside them, hyping them all up. Changkyun sighed inwardly, Bambam couldn’t hold his alcohol on a normal Friday night and here he was on Halloween night stumbling around in his black high heeled boots, the red horns on his head knocked askew. “Was that really a good idea?” Changkyun asked to no one in particular as he approached Bambam, “Yeah man!” he screeched happily still weaving side to side as he tried to stand still.

Changkyun smacked his palm into his face with a sigh, his eyes glinting mischievously as he reached out for Bam, “Come on I think it’s time to go home” he said softly but Bambam jerked his hand away as if he had just insulted his mother. “No! You kill joy!” Bambam slurred as he turned on his heel and began to flee, awfully quick for someone that could barely stand upright a few seconds ago. Changkyun watched as Bambam stumbled away, tripping over his own feet on at the edge of the pool and then it was like time stood still. He teetered on the edge, his arms flapping wildly as he screamed for help. Changkyun rushed forward and managed to grab Bambam by the waist but it was too late, they were thrown backwards plummeting into the icy depths below.

Changkyun felt his entire body float weightlessly for a moment before the realisation kicked in and he began thrashing in a panic, throwing his arms out wide as he tried to find Bambam. He felt Bam rather than saw him, his leg colliding with Bambam’s weak arms as he struggled to gain momentum, he reached out blindly fumbling as he fought to keep a grip on the fraught Bambam. He kicked frantically, his lungs burning as he dragged Bambam to the surface, there were hands on them almost instantly tugging and lifting them back onto the hard ground as they gasped for air.

There was a loud rabble of voices and sounds, unidentifiable hands grabbing and touching at them but Changkyun was still numb watching as Bambam sat holding his chest, he was still gasping for breath, tears and makeup streaming down his face. “You…” The voices filtered out becoming nothing more but a dull ringing in Changkyun’s ears, he watched as Yugyeom consoled Bambam wrapping his up in his arms. “Are…” the voice rung again, he could feel someone shaking his shoulder, but he was transfixed, watching with his heart in his throat as Bambam sobbed quietly. “ok…” the shaking became more insistent as he came back round, the noise of the party exploding back into life.

“Are you ok?” The boy asked, smiling down at Changkyun with large soft eyes, “You didn’t need to go for a dive too” he laughed as another boy came running, red faced and out of breath holding out towels. “Yeah…” he croaked back, his chest burning once more as he began coughing uncontrollably, someone had thrown a towel around his shoulders and was patting his back sweetly. Changkyun usually hated being touched and would be inclined to shove anyone who got to close away but he was in no position too as he sat bent double, wheezing and coughing. Someone else thrusted a cup of water into his face which he politely took, he sipped at it cautiously one hand still on his chest as he finally managed to take a deep breath. He looked up his eyes meeting Bam’s, he had sat up hugging his knees to his chest, mascara smudged down his cheeks as he gave Changkyun a weak smile.

“Thanks” Bambam said with a sniffle, he sat shivering despite the fact that he was cocooned in a bright green towel. “You ok?” Changkyun asked, his voice rough and harsher than he intended, “Thanks to you, yeah” Bam replied guiltily tears welling up in his eyes. “Hey, hey, don’t..” Changkyun tried to hush him reassuringly, he wasn’t particularly good at dealing with his owns emotions and shut down completely when faced with someone else’s. “I chose to jump in, ok?” he said with a nervous smile, “You maniac” Bambam retorted causing them both to laugh feebly. Yugyeom approached them shyly, “Mark’s on his way he said he’d drive us home” he said putting a hand on Bam’s shoulder as he sighed deeply. “Thank you so much Changkyun, things could have ended so differently” he said his voice cracking as he dropped to the ground holding Bambam tightly.

“No need to thank me” He said dismissively dragging his phone out of his soggy pocket, he let out a sigh as he held it up in the air watching as water trickled out in a steady stream. “Oh fuck” Bambam said his mouth hanging agape, Changkyun shrugged “It’s meant to be waterproof should be alright when it dries out… I don’t want to think about my wallet though” he said with a grimace. “What. The. Fuck. Happened” A stern voice screeched behind them, the others visibly winced before Bam lifted a hand and waved without even turning to look, “Evening Mark” he said with a grin.

Changkyun liked to be alone and he liked to keep things to himself. He tried his best to argue his way out of it but the fact he had no phone and no money swayed him into taking up the offer to get a ride home with the others. As much as he liked the guys, they were practically strangers outside of work and he felt like he was breaking some kind of unspoken rule, there was something uncertain and wary nagging at the back of his mind. And that’s how he found himself, alone, tucked up in the back of Mark’s car under a fluffy blanket that night.

🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃

The car was warm and Changkyun’s eyelids were starting to feel heavy, he had waved off the other two happily as Yugyeom practically carried Bambam into the house before giving Mark directions to a location near his house. This was even more awkward, he had worked with Mark occasionally, but he always seemed so… _grown up_ compared to the other three. He worked hard and was always the one to scold the younger team members for mucking around, which always included Changkyun and Bambam.

“You alright?” Mark asked, his soft voice nearly lost in the hum of the car engine. Changkyun nodded sleepily, his wet clothes were still stuck to his body uncomfortably but at least his hair was beginning to dry and his hands and face felt warmer. “Yeah I think so” Changkyun responded with a yawn, “Thank you” Mark said his shadowy eyes catching Changkyun’s in the rear-view mirror. “For what?” Changkyun responded with an amused snort, “Everyone keeps thanking me, I was just the first one to react cause I was sober, but anyone would have done it” he said with a nonchalant shrug, but Mark shook his head gently.

“Bam can’t swim” Mark said flatly and Changkyun stared at the back of his head confused, “Drunk or sober if you hadn’t jumped in he would have drowned” he explained his eyes naturally drifting back to the mirror. Mark was focused on the road but there was something about his eyes, they practically glowed yellow as the streetlights outside illuminated the car. “Oh” Changkyun muttered, he had no idea. “I’d like to think his friends would have helped” Changkyun said, feeling shy and awkward now he finally understood. He didn’t like being put on a pedestal, being branded a hero, that came with connotations that didn’t fit his personality or actions. “Me too” Mark hummed back before the car fell silent once more.

“It’s a left here, right?” Mark asked and Changkyun jerked upright in a panic, he had gotten too comfortable now he had stopped shivering and wasn’t actually sure where they were. He scanned his surroundings quickly, trying to get his bearings but it was dark, and he was uncertain. “Yeah… I think?” He responded and Mark gave him a bright smile, little pointed teeth sticking out as he did. “Ok” he laughed turning the car with ease. Changkyun sat upright this time, watching as the world moved by them in a blur out the window.

There was a loud metallic _CLANK_ , that startled both men. Mark swore loudly, smacking his palms into the steering wheel. “No, no, no, no!” he screamed angrily as the car slowly rolled to a stop. The streetlight outside flickered wildly, dousing them in light for a few seconds before returning to the eerie darkness. “What do we do now?” Changkyun asked wriggling free of the blanket, his heart rate increasing rapidly, “I need to check the engine” Mark said reaching down and producing his phone. “You ok to hold the torch?” Mark asked with a playful grin, “Do I look like I’m scared of the dark?” Changkyun whined, rolling his eyes as he snatched the phone from his hand and threw the car door open.

The cold air hit him like an avalanche sending shivers down his spine, he wrapped his arms around himself in a futile attempt to stay warm. He circled the car cautiously hyperaware of the sound of life around them, other cars racing past, the wind rustling through the trees, the crunch of the leaves under their feet. Changkyun followed Mark dutifully as he lifted the hood of the car, thick black smoke billowed out blinding them both as they coughed and choked, falling to the ground. “I think it’s fucked” Changkyun drawled sarcastically between coughs as Mark giggled loudly, “You don’t say” he whined rubbing at his eyes like a small child. “Now what?” Changkyun asked again smiling cheekily, “Now we call a mechanic, you may want that blanket we can’t stay in the car” He added stretching his hand out to ask for his phone.

There was a loud cackle that caused them both to freeze, sharing worried looks, the smoke continued to rise around them blocking their vision. Changkyun took a deep breath before throwing the phone towards Mark and swivelling on the spot, he came face to face with a woman. She was at least a head shorter than Changkyun, with thick unruly black hair that was covering her face. She was grinning madly, a thick deep ruby liquid dripping from her lips. “Uh mark…” Changkyun stuttered as he began backing away slowly, “Just a Halloween prank, let’s get in the car!” Mark announced and there was a sudden flurry of movement.

Changkyun rushed forward attempted to shove to strange woman away but she grabbed both his wrists holding him in place at the front of the car. _“ut auferat Parasitus sanguis lactantem! ut auferat Parasitus sanguis lactantem! ut auferat Parasitus sanguis lactantem!”_ She chanted at him frantically like a woman possessed, her grip was starting to burn at his skin as Changkyun twisted and turned trying to break free before he lifted a leg and kicked out finally putting some space between them, she jerked her head back black tendrils of hair flying back to reveal pure white eyes and an ashen face.

Changkyun slammed the door shut finally breathing a sigh of relief as the lock clicked instantly, he looked over at Mark who was as still as a statue, staring out of the windscreen. Changkyun hesitantly followed his eyes, three more women had arrived all with the same appearance they linked hands in front of the car and continued to chant, the red liquid dripping onto the ground. “If it’s just a prank it’s a good one” Changkyun mumbled angrily, trying to keep himself in control, he could feel it. The power emanating from them, they were witches, young and not immensely powerful yet but a threat all the same. He chewed on his bottom lip anxiously, “So what do we do?” Mark asked and Changkyun flinched, he was the younger one he should be asking those sorts of questions.

“I don’t think they’re going to leave” Changkyun said as they began chanting louder and his fangs began to pierce his lower lip as their spell began infiltrating his wards. “Mark…” he mumbled, trying to conceal his lisp, “I need you to stay in the car and hide” he warned as he threw the blanket over his head and leapt out the car. Hyunwoo’s magic was powerful but even it had its limits, nearly twenty-four hours and several witches’ jinxes had broken it and Changkyun was reduced to his natural form. His eyes glowed scarlet as he moved quickly with elegance, clamping his sharp teeth into the back of a witch’s hand causing her to shriek in pain as she ripped her hand away, breaking the spell.

Changkyun heard the low chanting begin and felt himself become lighter suddenly, his body crashed into the windscreen with a loud crack as he glared back at the creepy smiling figures. “You bitch” he whined, clicking his shoulder back into place and jumping at her. Young witches were more or less powerless alone, too weak to retaliate and too naïve to use any defensive spells he tore through her with ease watching as her skin turned a pale shade of green and she crumbled to the floor like a piece of willowy cloth. This angered the other three and they began splashing Changkyun with a clear liquid, it burnt at his skin causing him to hiss and yowl with pain. There was a distant howl, reminding Changkyun of the several different wolf clans that lived nearby, although they got along they wouldn’t risk exposure just to save a lone vampire, he was alone and he couldn’t give up.

He writhed on the ground his wrists and ankles bound together by some strange hex whilst another continued to flick that cursed liquid at him patches of his skin sizzling and bubbling as each drop made contact. It was the sudden crash of glass smashing that made him panic, Mark was an innocent. He began chanting counter hexes that his warlock mentors had taught him, wishing he had paid more attention when they had told him it would be important one day, he didn’t have this sort of situation in mind when he was goofing off from his studies. His head throbbed as he struggled against the invisible ropes, his energy depleting fast, thick black sludge like blood still smeared down his chin and the disgusting taste of witch on his tongue.

The more he struggled, the more the hex burned, and red welts had begun to appear on his wrists as he rolled around the floor screaming and cursing the very existence of witches. The one nearest to him smirked and crossed her arms, “Shut up dearie, you’ll wake the neighbours” she teased with a cackle, grinning down at him. “Are you proud bitch? Took nearly six of you to take down a new blood!” he spat angrily, his vision beginning to blur as the pain encapsulated him. “I am” she said smiling wide causing blood to spill down her chin, “You’re too weak, you’re killing yourself” Changkyun retorted with a low chuckle as he used the last of his strength to mutter counter curses quietly to himself, if she collapses he will be free.

Changkyun cursed himself for letting his eyes close, the shrill screams broke him out of his trance and his eyes flickered open in time to see a large brown shaggy wolf ripping into a witch, little droplets of red blood glistening on its fur. He felt the weight of the invisible shackles dissipate as the witch let out one last scream, he flung himself as far away as he could watching the wolf suspiciously from the top of the car. The wolf cocked its head to the side curiously before it collapsed suddenly, lying weak on the ground, Changkyun could see the wound, it was hexed with a strange energy something purple-green glowing around it. Hexed wounds never heal, unless you have a stronger witch or warlock on your side that can fix it, which luckily for Changkyun he had two.

He glanced at the car and felt his blood run cold, the door was yanked open and the front seat was empty. He flung himself forward thrashing around as he searched but there was no sign of Mark, he let out a heavy sigh. Maybe he saw something and ran off? That was much more likely then Witches murdering an innocent human? Right? How was he going to explain this, he smacked a palm into his head before hoisting the large wolf onto his shoulder. One issue at a time he decided as he did his best to run as fast as he could.

🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃

Changkyun burst in the door of the small cottage, setting off several alarms as he threw discarded bottles and empty bowls onto the ground dropping the wolf down on the dining room table. “We’ve been worried sick! It’s Halloween!” Kihyun shrieked, stopping in the doorway with an eyebrow hitched up. “What is going on?” he asked his blue eyes shining brightly, he flapped his iridescent purple robes open sassily as he sauntered forward, inspecting the welts on Changkyun’s wrists. “Witches, young, weak, that new coven?” he mused, his long nails were a deep amethyst with sparkles of gold, he moved them expertly removing the wounds within a heartbeat.

Hyunwoo wandered in behind them, “What set the alarm off?” he yawned sleepily as Kihyun bent double over the wolf examining him. “Changkyun?” Hyunwoo said his voice stern, like that of an exhausted parent. “Werewolves aren’t pets, you can’t just bring one home!” He scolded as he moved closer, Changkyun crossed his arms sulkily “I know dad I’m not a child!” he whined. “A friend was driving me home and then the car broke down and we were attacked by witches, I was well…losing” he admitted shyly rubbing at the back of his head. “But then that appeared and saved me. It’s hurt though I need your help” he asked, his guilty eyes sparkling in the candlelight.

“Come” Kihyun demanded with an elegant wave and Hyunwoo moved to his side, holding his hand as they chanted under their breath. Changkyun paced anxiously before rushing off as a lightbulb lit up in his brain. He returned dragging a heavy briefcase up onto the side and clicking it open. A mix of potions and ointments where thrown in haphazardly, this was not the standard kit for a warlock but Kihyun had to be prepared to heal a multitude of different wounds from different supernatural creatures with Changkyun around.

He watched in awe as the purple hex faded and the skin healed over as it had never happened. “What’s a wolf doing travelling alone on Halloween night?” Hyunwoo asked once more and Changkyun shrugged helplessly, “Saving my ass” he retorted with a sad, dry laugh. “It’s unusual” Kihyun said, as he brushed through the wolfs fur lightly, “He just needs rest, he’s going to be fine” Hyunwoo said smacking a hand down onto Changkyun’s shoulder. “What happened to the human?” he quiered his face harsh and serious, “I left him locked in the car I think he ran away, I’ll fix it in the morning” Changkyun said with a wave of his hand, trying to sound calmer than he felt as he groped at the wet phone in his pocket, if only he could call him.

“Come” Kihyun called as he began dabbing puffs of cotton wool into different creams, “You have hex wounds, they’ll only get worse if left untreated” he scolded as Changkyun slipped his shirt off revealing several whip-like slashes along his back. Kihyun gasped before shaking his head, “Those witches are out of control, I’m going to talk to Youngjae first thing in the morning” he tutted, Changkyun hissed through his teeth as Kihyun began tending to his wounds. He watched as the wolf slept, it’s breathing heavy and its face calm and at ease, it almost did look like a sweet pet dog. “How do you know it’s a him?” Changkyun asked suddenly causing Kihyun to flinch and press a little too hard into a wound. Changkyun shrieked, arching his back away from the clumsy warlock as he tutted his fangs threatening to appear defensively. “Because I can tell, my magic allows me too” he said saying a lot but explaining nothing.

“I am eternally nineteen but I’m not a child, what aren’t you telling me?” Changkyun asked as Kihyun let out a hefty sigh. “No supernatural being lives here that I don’t know about” Kihyun retorted, “He is tagged as part of the Park Pack, his name is Yi-En… I however know nothing about his human form” he admitted as Changkyun nodded along even more confused than he was before. “I’m going to stay with him” he said pulling up a chair and leaning on the table, exhaustion taking over his body, “I’ll call Jinyoung and let him know we have his pack member before he burns down half the town” Kihyun said with a giggle, “Make sure you rest Kyunnie” he warned as he flounced out of the room.

🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃

Changkyun fell to sleep almost instantly, there was something about a magical fight that drained his energy quicker than his regular mischief. His dreams were more like nightmares, images of Bambam pale and lifeless haunted him and as he ran away, trying to protect himself he stumbled across the maimed corpse of Mark. His twitching and internal screaming woke him up, jerking upright as he shook his head desperate to remove the horrifying thoughts that his fears had a created.

It was early hours, yellow rays shone through the window intrusively, Changkyun rubbed his eyes sleepily as he ran his hands through his hair. He blinked away the sleep as his vision cleared to see the empty dining room table in front of him, he threw himself upright in a panic scanning the room. It looked the same, both neat and messy depending how you looked at it, it sparkled tidily with everything in its place except for the first aid box that was still sitting open on the floor with discarded pots and empty jars lying beside it.

He ran towards the door only to find it still bolted shut, the wards glowing through the small window. He let out a deep sigh, maybe Kihyun had moved him somewhere more comfortable. He knew it was only a matter of time before he returned to his human form and he was intrigued to see who his saviour was, he stood still listening to birds and crickets outside when he picked up something else, Laughter. He followed the sound down towards the library listening intently. Kihyun was giggling, he sounded relaxed and calm and Hyunwoo was chatting hastily with someone else, a voice that was soft and gentle yet stern. A voice that was familiar yet somehow… Changkyun forced himself into the doorway.

He stood in shock staring at the scene before him, Kihyun was sipping tea with an open book sitting beside him and Hyunwoo was opposite play fighting with a smaller boy, his blonde hair sticking out from under his arm. “Oh you’re up!” Kihyun gasped discarding everything to check him over once more, his soft thumbs rubbing gently over his wrists where the burns used to be. “I’m ok… what happened?” he stuttered, his confusion evident as Hyunwoo released the guest and he stood up tall, grinning wolfishly. “I’m sorry if I gave you a scare, if I knew we were both… well you know… I would have been more honest” he said staring at the floor sheepishly.

“Mark?!” Changkyun shrieked pulling the older into a tight hug that shocked them both before he regained his composure shoving him away, “I thought you were dead! Thank god you’re just…” his face paled if that was even possible for a vampire as the realisation hit him. “You’re a wolf?!” he whined hitting Mark in the arm playfully, “Lucky for you I am, you brat!” he sneered back cheekily. “If I had known you were Hyunwoo’s kid I wouldn’t have been so harsh on you at work” Mark added with a laugh as he shared a gleeful look with Hyunwoo, as if they were in on a joke Changkyun wasn’t.

It was strange seeing Mark, his human boss, and the living embodiment of boring standing in his house his yellow eyes glistening with admiration. Turns out his human boss wasn’t a human at all but a huge powerful wolf, that had saved his life. “Thank you” he whispered, his world had been turned upside down in just a few hours and his heart felt like it was going to burst when there was a knock at the door. Kihyun scuttled away returning with a group of three men that Mark ran too instantly, members of his pack, Changkyun deduced.

“Kihyun told me everything” the taller dark-haired male said nodding at Changkyun, “It seems that you saved one another and were lucky to have each other” he said, and they all nodded in agreement. “Yes… it was just that, _luck_ ” Kihyun said giving them a stern look, “We cannot allow this to happen again, what if Changkyun really had been travelling with an innocent?” he added with a tut. Hyunwoo moved wrapping an arm around the smallers shoulders, patting him reassuringly.

“Youngjae’s dealing with the coven, they also attacked my pack” Jinyoung growled back, a smile still plastered on his face. “I can assure you, I won’t be allowing this happen again” he warned, his red eyes flickering menacingly. “In the meantime, for everyone’s safety and to say thank you, I would like to invite you to train in our grounds… consider yourself a step-pack member if you would” Jinyoung said turning his attention to Changkyun, the wolves either side of him were grinning wildly, their sharp canines that could rival Changkyun’s sparkled in the candlelight. “Really? You’d let… me? You’d want me?” he stuttered in shock, staring over at his dads, his mouth hanging agape.

“Your dads have done a great job and I am in no way invalidating that, we just have a much bigger training ground and you’d be safer, I think you’d all sleep better at night knowing that” Jinyoung repeated as Mark nodded eagerly beside him. “Sleep, it’s not even sleep better it’s just sleep, Kihyun won’t rest until he is home” Hyunwoo guffawed happily, “Kyunnie, you need to answer sweetie, this is your decision” Kihyun mewled softly as he rubbed at Changkyun’s back. Changkyun hadn’t even seen him move closer, ever since he was turned, Changkyun was always treated as an outcast. The unwanted, the cursed one. He had never belonged, he had been so lonely. Hyunwoo and Kihyun had adopted him as soon as they found him, homeless and scared but the rest of the supernatural world still considered him a freak. For Mark’s pack leader to invite him to their home, was an honour, something he thought he’d never experience.

“I’d love to Alpha Park” Changkyun grinned bowing low before bouncing on the balls of his feet like an excited child. “Then it’s settled” Jinyoung said grinning, “Mark will bring you over to meet everyone soon” he said bowing towards the warlocks. “Thank you for rescuing me” Mark said jumping forward and throwing a muscular arm around Changkyun’s neck, “Thank you” he responded, tears dripping down his delicate face.


End file.
